Broken Peace
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Sam's girlfriend Red (OC) had been sneaking out late at night, barely staying during the day, and always came back smelling like the ocean. Sam follows her one night, wondering what she's doing, only to find her standing over a little boy barely seven years old. What happens next?


Broken Peace

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Sam Winchester couldn't understand why his girlfriend, Katrina "Red" Finery was avoiding him. She would sneak away from the Bunker at night and wasn't there much during the day. She'd hardly said a thing on where she was or where she went. So when Sam followed her to where she was going one day, needless to say he was very surprised to find her standing over the body of a young boy with several others laying around her in a big arch, most of them dead, a few faking.

He pulled his gun, aiming the barrel at his one and only true love. "Katrina, get away from him!" He yelled, keeping the gun trained on her.

After a moments pause, the 22 year old slowly turned to face her hunter. "Why, Sam! Why did you have to follow me!? Why can't you just trust me enough to know I'm not some killer? Why can't you understand?" She yelled.

"What are you saying?" Sam yelled back. "I _don't_ understand! I can't unless you help me! Come over here, away from the kid."

"I will, but you're still not understanding. I'm the only thing keeping this boy alive!" Tears streaked the small bit of red fur that covered her cheeks and rolled down to meet at her chin, where they dripped to the dirt floor.

 _Put down the damned gun, Winchester,_ Sam hissed in his mind. _Trust her enough to put down the gun and walk over to listen to her._ So, the barrel of the gun was holstered and Sam took in a breath. "Okay, I'll come to you." So, Sam picked his way among the dead and pretending to be dead bodies, every time one would pop up and startle him, Katrina would summon a whip of white energy and snap it into her victim's head, the person's eyes would then roll up into their heads, causing them to fall to the floor.

Once Sam had finally made it to his girlfriend after being startled by 5-8 vampires, he sat down next to her and waited patiently for her to begin to explain it to him.

"So, the Hybrid hunters won't stop. Azera didn't and Jessamine won't. Hybrids are generally helpless in their first few years. They have no control over their forms and their powers won't develop fully until their fourth year of discovery. They can't be protected any other way. It has to be by an older, more experienced Hybrid or by a masking spell made by yourself to be undetectable." Katrina finished her story.

Sam nodded, watching the young boy Red had said was Joseph Reid. The boy was very small, under the baggy clothes he wore. He looked to be once very muscle-y, built. He had a massive mop of unkempt, shaggy brown hair and, even though the boy was asleep, Sam had a feeling Joseph's eyes where brown too. "What kind of Hybrid is he?" The 24-year-old asked.

"He's mostly dragon, but he has some fish in there somewhere." Red replied, lovingly stroking the child's arm.

As Sam watched his girlfriend's face contort into a face she mostly saved for Sam, Dean, Cat, Charlie, Kevin, Bobby, Balthazar, Castiel, Gabriel, Ash, Ellen, and Jo, he began to notice some of the finer details of Joseph's Hybrid form. Such as the small, almost unnoticeable, gills that he must have gotten from his fish Hybrid section, and the ebony black scales that crept up his back and curled around his neck in the beginnings of what looked to be a collar.

"He needs a home, but I wasn't so sure our Bunker was the best place for him, given how you guys reacted when I first revealed myself." Red sighed, running a hand through the brown mop of hair Joseph had on his head. Then she pulled a lock of reddish-brown bands back behind the spot her ear would've been had she been in human form and not in Hybrid form.

Sam chuckled slightly. "Okay. So, let's take him home." He told her.

After a brief pause, in a literal flash of light, Red's half-fox face was a mere inch from his own, searching his hazel/gold eyes for any signs of a lie. When she didn't find any, she squealed in happiness, attacking her love with a hug that bowled them both over.

"Okay!" Sam said once he caught his breath again. He looked down at the most beautiful girl in the world and smiled. She was hugging him as tight as she could, he eyes squeezed shut, a tear of happiness dripped from her left eye and slid down her cheek. "Sammy?" She asked.

"Yeah, Red?" He replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Red." Sam replied, feeling that peace had finally been restored.


End file.
